User blog:Julian14bernardino/Within' His Blades Part 1
Plot When the Turtles and the Mighty Mutanimals receives a mission from Jack Kurtzman that the old Kraang factory has been breached by the Foot Clan, Raphael and Slash goes off by themselves and made a bad decision. Meanwhile, Shredder and the Foot Clan recruits Spider Bytez and the Newtralizer in order to destroy New York and plans to use the super mutagen to mutate the people all over the world. Transcript (Shredder's HQ: Throne Room) (Shredder sat on his throne room. He's not happy now that Karai is gone but he had a plan to destroy the citizens of New York, especially around the world.) Shredder: There are times I see when I was boy. The dark times. For these days to grow darker, I will destroy everyone around the world, even the citizens of New York. But, not only I could destroy every people around the world, I will destroy Splinter and those turtles for what they did to Karai. As soon as I destroy Hamato Yoshi, I will have my revenge. (Tiger Claw entered the room with Fishface, Rahzar, Bebop and Rocksteady to see the Shredder about an important mission.) Tiger Claw: Master Shredder. Shredder: What is it? Tiger Claw: Is there a mission for us? Shredder: I suppose there's one mission for you. And it has something to do with revenge. Rocksteady: What sort of revenge is you're planning to do? Shredder: Revenge on the Turtles, Splinter and their human and mutant allies. We're gathered here to destroy every people in the world. It is inferior that ordinary people are useless and now I have one plan in mind. We are to mutate them with a super mutagen. When you collect the super mutagen, you will bring it to me. Bebop: Uh, Mr. Shredder, where are we going to find that super mutagen? Shredder: A super mutagen is hidden in an old Kraang's lab. It has been abandoned since the invasion. Bebop: We'll do it. Rocksteady: Da. No one, not even turtles, shall catch the Bebop and Rocksteady. Shredder: Ivan Steranko, Anton Zeck, go with Tiger Claw to the Kraang's lab. He'll be watching you at all times. Fishface: What about us, Master Shredder? What can we do for you? Shredder: Perhaps you can find two mutants that are useful to the Foot Clan. Fishface: We'll find them for you. Rahzar: Yeah. If it's bigger or stronger. Shredder: Do not fail me! Or the consequences will be worse than the other one. (As Tiger Claw, Fishface, Rahzar, Bebop and Rocksteady leave the room, Shredder began to watch out the window. His revenge will soon begin.) (TMNT 2012 Intro Plays) (The Sewer Lair: Splinter's Dojo) (Karai was holding a portrait of her family. Splinter was meditating with April as he trains her to become a fully-trained Kunoichi like his daughter.) Splinter: If you are able to become a fully-trained Kunoichi like Miwa, all you needed is full confidence, patience and intelligence. April: Thanks, Master Splinter. I could be more confident if I do these trainings. (After Splinter and April is done meditating, they turned to Karai.) Splinter: Is everything okay, my daughter? April: You looked a little blue since the Turtles rescued you. Karai: I wish I knew, April. If my mother were here, I could see her one last time. Splinter: So do I. But after remembering your mother, I taught myself to put the past behind me. April: Well, all of my childhood and my mother's death is all in the past. But I won't change this. Splinter: The past is past, April. What matters now is you will become a master Kunoichi to protect yourself. (The Sewer Lair: Living Room) (Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo is watching TV with Casey, Pigeon Pete was playing Space Heroes pinball with Slash, Leatherhead is resting next to a tire swing and Donatello is working with Dr. Rockwell on a special weapon to defeat the Foot Clan. After they're done being busy, Leo planned a group meeting.) Leonardo: It's time we have a group meeting. Raphael: Really? What is it we're gonna do today? Leonardo: The battle against the Foot Clan is at stake. The last thing Shredder was planning to do is to destroy New York. Casey: Well, what's gonna happen next? Shredder mutating everyone in this city? Slash: We faced Shredder before and why do we have to face him again? Raphael: Because Shredder's our archenemy. And Splinter's too. Didn't you know that he used a brain worm on you to destroy all of us. Donatello: Look, we needed a better plan. (Splinter arrived with April and Karai to see Leonardo.) Splinter: Silence! Everyone! If we're ever to strike down Shredder, you will need some more reinforcements. Leonardo: But the Mighty Mutanimals and Karai are the only reinforcements we've got, sensei. (Jack Kurtzman arrived with Muckman and Mondo Gecko to see Splinter and the turtles.) Kurtzman: Maybe these two can help you. Michelangelo: Mondo Gecko and Muckman? Mondo Gecko: Yeah, Is it fun teaming up with you, guys? Muckman: We're with you, guys. Raphael: So with Muckman and Mondo Gecko helping us, is that enough reinforcements? Splinter: Perhaps they needed to be trained, Raphael. Raphael: I supposed so. Why is it you're here, Kurtzman? Kurtzman: I came here to give you a mission. An old Kraang lab has been breached by three mutants. Leonardo: I see. Do you need us to take them down? Kurtzman: Yes. You and the Mutanimals shall have to go together to stop them. (As the Turtles and the Mighty Mutanimals leave the lair, Splinter gave them a warning.) Splinter: Be careful. There might be danger afoot. (Shredder's HQ: Throne Room) (Fishface and Rahzar returned to Shredder with Spider Bytez and the Newtralizer.) Shredder: What is this? Fishface: We have brought these two mutants you've asked for, Master Shredder. Rahzar: I suppose they could be useful to you. Shredder: I see. Perhaps these two are common enemies to the Turtles. Spider Bytez: Oh, those kung fu frogs? Maybe I can destroy them. I'll join you. Newtralizer: We'll serve you to destroy those turtles. Shredder: Bradford, Xever, take those two to Baxter Stockman for a check-up. (New York: Outside of the Kraang's lab) (The Turtles and the Mighty Mutanimals were near the door. They're on a hunt for three mutants who broke in the lab.) Pigeon Pete: Wow. Isn't it fun hunting down three mutants who broke in the lab? Dr. Rockwell: I know where they went. And they're looking for something for the Shredder. Donatello: What is it? Dr. Rockwell: It must be a super mutagen. And it's way stronger than a regular mutagen. Raphael: If the three mutants wanted to take a super mutagen from the lab, Slash and I will handle this on our own. Slash: We will? Leatherhead: Are you sure you and Slash can stop them, Raphael? Leonardo: Going alone is dangerous, Raph. I need you to stay close. Raphael: My decision is final, Leo. I'll be fine as long as Slash stays with me. (As Raph and Slash entered the lab, Dr. Rockwell has something to tell them.) Dr. Rockwell: Be careful, you two. They could be working for the Shredder. Donatello: Maybe we can follow them if they needed some assistance. Leonardo: Alright, Donnie. You and Rockwell go help Raph while we do some reconnaissance. (The Kraang's lab: Hallway) (Leo, Mikey, Leatherhead and Pigeon Pete searched everywhere and there was no one in the halls.) Leonardo: There's no one over there. We'll have to keep searching. Leatherhead: Where else can we search? Michelangelo: How about we look in every doors? Pigeon Pete: Maybe they could be anywhere. (Just as they're about to search every door, the Foot-Bots came by to attack Leo, Mikey, Leatherhead and Pigeon Pete.) Leonardo: The Foot-bots found us! (wields his katanas) Take them down! Michelangelo: (wields his nunchucks) BOOYAKASHA! (Leo, Mikey, Leatherhead and Pigeon Pete fights the Foot-bots until they saw Casey defeated all of them.) Casey: Need a hand? Leonardo: Casey, what are you doing here? Casey: I thought I'd look for you guys. But where's Raph and Donnie? Leonardo: Raph went alone with Slash to find three mutants and Donnie went with Rockwell to look for them. Casey: I see. I sent April to find Donnie. Leonardo: Then we'll have to go this way to find those three mutants. (The Kraang's lab: Hallway to the mutagen lab) (Raph and Slash is near the mutagen lab until they see Tiger Claw, Bebop and Rocksteady who is collecting the super mutagen.) (The Kraang's lab: The Mutagen Lab) (Bebop looked in every drawers until he found it.) Bebop: Look, Steranko. We found the super mutagen. Oh snap! More mutagen. Rocksteady: Ah, is nice work, comrade Bebop. You collect super mutagen and regular mutagen. Tiger Claw: Enough, both of you! We'll take the super mutagen back to Shredder as long as no turtles shall get in our way. (The Kraang's lab: Hallway to the mutagen lab) (Just as soon as Donnie and Rockwell are about to reach Raph and Slash, April arrived to see them.) Donatello: April, what are you doing here? April: I came here if you needed any assistance. Dr. Rockwell: Very well, April. Just stay close. (Raph turned around to see April, Donnie and Rockwell while Slash is peeking at the door to see Tiger Claw, Bebop and Rocksteady.) Raphael: Guys! What are you doing here? Donatello: Just making sure if you found... Slash: Rhino-Man!!!! Dr. Rockwell: A rhino-man? Donatello: Wait! Rhino-Man? I know what Slash is talking about? Raphael: It's Rocksteady, Smarty! (Suddenly, Bebop and Rocksteady caught Raph, Donnie, April, Slash and Rockwell before they even get the chance to leave.) Bebop: Oh dang! Looks like we have some freaks trying to stop us. Rocksteady: (wields his hammer and sickle) Surprise, turtle pests! And now I pop all your heads like blueberries! Raphael: (wields his sais) Four against two, huh? Let's get started, shall we? (Tiger Claw joins Bebop and Rocksteady to stop the Turtles.) Tiger Claw: Ah, so the party begins here. (The battle begins and Donatello fights Tiger Claw as well as Raph, April, Slash and Rockwell fights Bebop and Rocksteady.) Tiger Claw: Donatello! It would be a pleasure to rip your brain off your head! Donatello: You do over my dead body, stripes! (As April and Rockwell fights Bebop, she was teased of being a lady to Bebop.) April: Don't I grew tired of you shooting lasers? Bebop: (laughs while shooting lasers with his belt) Not at all, girl. (Michael Jackson call) (Rockwell began to go ape on Bebop.) Bebop: Back off, chimpanzee. (Raph and Slash fights Rocksteady as they try to block the hammer and sickle.) Raphael: Wouldn't rhinos have gold nails to hammer on? (The insult made Rocksteady very angry and tries to pound Raph with a hammer but Slash blocks it.) Slash: Is that all you could come up with, brother? (Luckily, Leo, Mikey, Leatherhead, Pigeon Pete and Casey arrived in the nick of time to stop Tiger Claw, Bebop and Rocksteady but they needed to take the super mutagen back to Shredder.) Rocksteady: (seeing Leonardo, Michelangelo, Leatherhead, Pigeon Pete and Casey) Run! We must take super mutagen to Shredder immediately! Bebop: You're right! Let's tell Shredder we got the super mutagen. (to April and Dr. Rockwell) See you when you see me! (Tiger Claw began to uses his jet pack to leave the Kraang lab with Bebop and Rocksteady.) Leonardo: The three mutants are Tiger Claw, Bebop and Rocksteady? Raphael: I know. We gotta tell Splinter and Kurtzman. (Shredder's HQ: Baxter Stockman's Laboratory) (Baxter Stockman puts Spider Bytez and the Newtralizer in one of the cages and Shredder came to see him.) Stockman: Master Shredder, their check-up is done. Shredder: Excellent. Keep them in cages until further notice. (Tiger Claw, Bebop and Rocksteady arrived with the super mutagen to take to Shredder. Their task was complete.) Rocksteady: We has super mutagen, Shredder. Just like you needed. Shredder: (takes the super mutagen) Good work, Steranko. (to Stockman) Keep the super mutagen until we're ready to mutate the world. Stockman: Yes, Master Shredder. (The Sewer Lair: Living Room) (When the Turtles, April, Casey and the Mighty Mutanimals returned to see Splinter and Kurtzman, they told them some bad news.) Splinter: So it was the Foot Clan who went into the Kraang's lab. (to Kurtzman) They're lucky that they made it back in time. Shredder is a devious menace that my sons handled. Kurtzman: So, Splinter, if there's reasons of dealing with this Shredder guy, what's our next move? Splinter: We must train a little more in order to stop Shredder. Michelangelo: Aw, more training? Leonardo: Look, if you're going to pull this off, we're going to have a big training. Splinter: Let this training begin. (Shredder's HQ: Throne Room) (Baxter Stockman, Fishface and Rahzar brings Spider Bytez and the Newtralizer to Shredder for some training.) Shredder: Are those two ready for training? Stockman: Yes, they are, master Shredder. Shredder: (to Spider Bytez and the Newtralizer) Attack me! (Spider Bytez and the Newtralizer does their training by trying to attack Shredder. And when it's over, their training is over.) Shredder: Excellent. Spider Bytez and Newtraziler, you are now part of the Foot Clan. Spider Bytez: (bows) As always, Shredder. Newtralizer: (bows) Thank you, master Shredder. (Tiger Claw arrived to see Shredder.) Tiger Claw: Master Shredder. Shredder: What now, Tiger Claw? Tiger Claw: I've picked up a card during the fight with the Turtles and Slash which it says "Jack Kurtzman." Shredder: Who is this Jack Kurtzman? Tiger Claw: He is one of the reporters that knows about the Kraang and an ally to the Turtles. Shredder: I see. Perhaps he could be of use to me. Get me Anton Zeck and Ivan Steranko. (The Sewer Lair: Splinter's Dojo) (The Turtles, April and Casey are doing some ninjitsu training under Splinter. It was a terrible training. Karai is with the Mighty Mutanimals, watching them.) Slash: (laughs) You call that training? Pigeon Pete: Wow. Don't you just love training? Splinter: Yame! My sons, daughter and fellow students, that is all for today. (When the training was over, The Turtles, April and Casey left the dojo and Slash came to see Splinter.) Slash: Master Splinter, did Kurtzman have to leave? Splinter: Kurtzman puts me in charge of looking after you while he has work to do. (The Sewer Lair: Living Room) (The Turtles, April and Casey goes to relax but Muckman tells them a dire news.) Muckman: Turtles! Get over here quick! Leonardo: What is it, Muckman? Muckman: It's on TV. A warthog and a rhinoceros, that I faced before, has rampaged New York. Mondo Gecko: Yeah, it's all over the news. Raphael: How could Bebop and Rocksteady rampage the whole city? April: Looks like they're looking for classified information. What if they hunt down my dad? And worse, what if they hunt down Kurtzman? Donatello: Well, we could spy on them. Michelangelo: Yeah, I hope they don't ride on that ridiculous van. Leonardo: Then let's stop them. Casey: I'll back you up just in case. Leonardo: Look. I know you and April helped us fight Bebop and Rocksteady but I want you to stay with Mondo Gecko and Muckman. (New York: The City) (Bebop and Rocksteady was out on the city to capture Jack Kurtzman. They rampage every car and every object to look for him.) Bebop: Man, Steranko. We looked everywhere. Besides, why would Shredder want us to look for this reporter who knows about the Kraang? Rocksteady: Shredder needed reporter as bait to lure Turtles and rat sensei. Bebop: (uses his goggles to scan) Of course he does, big S. And I see him over there. (Jack Kurtzman was talking to Kirby. Bebop and Rocksteady are ready to bag him.) Rocksteady: You've got human-sized bag. Da? Is time we capture him? (laughs with Bebop) (New York: On top of the building) (The Turtles searched for Bebop and Rocksteady to stop them from capturing Kurtzman. They're nowhere to be seen.) Leonardo: They're not around here, guys. Michelangelo: And they didn't ride on that van. Raphael: Guys, we're wasting time here! Donatello: Not even my spy-roaches can track them down! (Then, the Foot-Bots found the Turtles and are ready to attack them.) Raphael: (wields his sais) But look who tracked us down? Leonardo: (wields his katanas) Take them down while we can. (The Turtles fights the Foot-bots until Spider-Bytez and the Newtralizer appeared to fight them.) Spider Bytez: Well, if it isn't those kung fu frogs that Shredder said it was the turtles. Raphael: Not Spider Bytez again! Donatello: The Newtralizer? Newtralizer: It's time we settle this, Turtles! Category:Blog posts